Chad, Bad Parents, and Ellen, Oh My!
by mjgirliegurl
Summary: Chad finds Sonny crying in her dressing room. And they go on Ellen's show. My first Fanfic ever so yay! Please Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!


Sonny wasn't her usual self and Chad was determined to find out why. Today, she showed up late for work, she looked pale and she was withdrawn. Chad went to her dressing room, hoping Blondie wouldn't be in there. He knocked but no one answered. So he went into her dressing room once he found out it was unlocked. He heard some sobbing and found Sonny curled up in the corner with her knees against her chest. Chad went over to her only to find tears falling down her face. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, jumping back when she flinched and recoiled even more into a ball.

"Sonny, it's just me," Chad muttered, confused. Sonny looked up at Chad to see his face full of concern. That was strange but Sonny didn't really care today.

"I want you to go away, Chad," she cried out, putting her hands back to the floor.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" He teased, hoping that would get her to smile. All his teasing caused was a sniffle. Not knowing what to do, he sat down next to her and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed so he tried rubbing her shoulder a bit to help. Sonny finally relaxed into him and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "What happened, Sonny?" Chad questioned with concern, still awkward about how to approach comforting someone since this is the first time he's cared enough to do it.

"Why are you here?" She responded shortly. Chad was taken aback. Sonny was not being her usual self with him? Something was definitely wrong.

"Cause I care apparently," he muttered more to himself. "Now what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," she said and started to get up. Chad took her hand and tried as best he could to gently pull her back so she landed on him with an OOMPH! "Chad, let me go," she said with fear in her voice. She found herself leaning towards him as she said this, her body subconsciously wanted to trust this guy she never got along with. She pulled her legs up to her chest again and curled up into her protective ball.

"Sonny, please," he said as he tried to look in her avoiding eyes. Those bright shiny eyes were now watery and not full of life like they usually were.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone! He'll kill me!" she almost screamed. Chad wrapped his arms around her hedgehog form and tried to soothe her.

"I want you to trust me. Do you trust me, Sonny?" He asked, knowing something horrible had happened to her if someone was threatening to kill her. She looked up into his eyes, her lip quivering. Slowly she nodded her head. "Then you have to tell me what's going on. I promise I won't tell anyone what you tell me," he said.

"I can't," Sonny whimpered.

"Yes you can. I trust you Sonny and you trust me. I want to help you feel better for some reason," he sputtered out. Sonny wrapped her arms around his waist and clutched onto him for dear life. He felt her hands clutching the fabric from his shirt in her tight fists.

"He hurt me," she whispered so low Chad could barely hear her.

"Who hurt you?" Chad demanded, pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. There was a momentary pause before Sonny decided to reply.

"My dad," she said and tears filled her eyes again.

"How did he hurt you? Sonny did he rape you?"

"N-n-noo. But he said he would rape me and then kill me if I told anyone," she hesitated to say. Chad happened to notice that Sonny's shirt had risen up a bit. He pulled away a little, still holding onto her, and saw purple and black bruises on her back.

"Sonny! He hit you? Oh my god, what kind of a monster is he?" Chad swore under his breath after telling this to Sonny. He gently lifted her shirt up so her stomach was revealed and he could see no skin color from her back to her stomach.

"Chad, I don't want you to see me like this. He didn't mean it anyway, he was just in a bad mood. I made him do this."

"Sonny Munroe, NOBODY deserves to get hit like this! Your father needs help if he's taking all of his anger out on his daughter! Where else are you hurt? Show me," he demanded in a soft voice. Sonny pointed to her ribs and pulled up her sleeves so he could see marks where someone had grabbed her roughly. Chad wanted to kill this man for hurting Sonny.

"Chad, you can't tell anyone! I just came home late and made him mad, so pretend this never happened."

"Sonny, does your mother know about this?" Her tears turned into sobs at his question.

"She knows what he does. She ran away and left me all alone cause I was working when it happened," she said.

"You are not staying at your house anymore! Not when he's there! He could have killed your mother and you could be next. I won't let that happen," Chad said firmly, trying to convince himself he was capable of helping her.

"He'll come here when I don't show up."

"Then we'll leave so he won't know where to find you," Chad said, already one step ahead of her.

"What about our shows?" Sonny reasoned.

"I think I will try to tell Mr. Condor that sending us out on some publicity interviews would be a good idea. We'll think of how to get everything fixed once we get away. He'll have to go through me," he stated firmly. Sonny nodded so Chad pulled out his cell phone to call Mr. Condor. After convincing him that this would help boost both shows ratings, he agreed and said they would schedule some talk shows to go on.

"Alright, he says his assistant can schedule a flight for us to leave in a few hours to New York."

"Chad," Sonny whispered fearfully. "I need to get my passport from my house and some clothes."

"Will your dad be home?" Chad said venomously.

"Yes. He got laid off so he's been drinking even more now."

"Okay, well we'll figure it out. I'm coming with you into the house though. No arguments, Sonny."

"Okay."

"And I'll just buy you clothes for the trip so we can just run into your house for you to get your passport and come right back out, alright?"

"Will you, Chad? Will you really?" She said and gave him a small smile, teasing him for his earlier comment. Chad narrowed his eyes at her but smiled back.

"I must say, I'm happy you've been sitting on me for this long, but it's time to get up now. You ready?" She punched him in the shoulder before getting up and he got up as well. Chad was surprised at how close she stayed near him but didn't touch him at all. He really wanted payback on that SOB that hurt Sonny.

Tawni flounced into the room soon after that and didn't even glance at the two people frozen like deer caught in headlights. She went to the mirror to admire herself. Sonny walked up to her, Chad following behind, and Tawni screamed when she saw Sonny behind her.

"My God, Sonny! You're gonna make me go gray early and I'm too pretty to have gray hair!" She whined. "Sonny, why are your eyes red? And what are YOU doing here? You made Sonny cry! What did you say to her?" She hissed at Chad.

"You look especially pretty today, Tawni," Sonny tried distracting her.

"Sonny, that won't work. I'm waiting for answers," she said. "You look pale too, you should get some sun."

"Well Blondie, Mr. Condor wants Sonny and I to go do some interviews to promote our shows. I mean, the Falls is always going to be first but I guess he's trying to get some viewers on your little show over here in Chuckle City."

"We have PLENTY of viewers, Chad," Sonny said, a little insulted at how rude he was being all of sudden.

"Why are you always #2 then?" He smirked. Sonny was hurt so she didn't want to fight back anymore.

"Whatever, Chad," she snapped and turned to look directly at Tawnie. "Tawni, we're leaving in a couple of hours so can you tell Marshall for me if Mr. Condor hasn't yet?

"I guess. Since I'm your pretty friend and all," she said firmly. "You never answered me about why you were crying?"

"Oh, Chad was being an ass as always."

"I'm still in the room you know," Chad stated to the two girls.

"Good," Sonny replied.

"Good," Chad repeated.

"Fine!" Sonny yelled and walked out of the room to go to her car. Sonny realized she had taken her purse with her so she fished out her keys and got into the car, turning it on in the process. Realizing she was alone, she quickly locked the doors, fearful that that her dad would show up. Sonny screamed at the tap on her window and looked over to see that it was Chad. She rolled down her window. "Can I HELP you?"

"We need to leave, now, Sonny. And I am not driving as the passenger so let's go over to my car," he said without an apology. All business. Typical.

"I've never been in your car. And besides, my Dad would wonder why my car isn't the one showing up in the driveway since I'm supposedly coming home from work. That wouldn't make him happy, but by all means if you want to take your car then let's go." Chad winced at how the usually sweet Sonny was being so short with him.

"Okay, fine, you're right, let's just go into your car," he said on his way to the passenger seat. They drove to her house in silence. Sonny's nerves were kicking in as she realized she was about to confront her dad if she saw him. Driving was helping her concentrate on something instead of being distracted, but she still felt the pain where he hit her last night. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of one of their usual fights, Chad noticed her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. He slowly moved his hand, so he wouldn't startle her while she was driving, and placed it on her shoulder. She didn't admit it to Chad, but his touch helped a little bit. She let a small sigh escape her lips and Chad smirked. As they pulled into the driveway of Sonny's house, they saw her dad's car there.

"Shit," she swore, making Chad's jaw drop. "You need to stay here. He's gonna pissed if he finds out I told someone! He'll know I told you if you're in there with me!"

"I'm coming in with you, Sonny. Just remember to trust me," he said confidently. As she put the car in park, Chad opened the passenger door to get out. He went over to her side and took her hand. When she looked up at him as they walked over to the front door, he said, "We're just acting, so pretend you're going out on stage and telling your dad we're dating. You can do this, you're strong," he encouraged. He gently squeezed her hand and they walked into her house. Sonny sucked in her breath for the moment of truth and found her dad passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka loosely in his hands. She put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, before she pulled him up the stairs slowly. Her heart rate was speeding up with every step she took. Once they got into her bedroom, she quietly shut the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"That bottle of vodka was nearly full this morning," she whispered, surprised that her father would drink so much during the day. Chad wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a short hug. Surprised, she put her arms around his waist as well. He moved away from her immediately.

"Sonny we should hurry up cause he could wake up at any given moment," Chad whispered back. "Remember just your passport and I'll buy anything else," he reminded her. She nodded and quickly went to her dresser to pull out her passport from the top drawer. As they were about to leave, they heard small barks. She went to her closet to find her Pomeranian locked in its crate. She opened up the door and the dog went quiet as she cuddled him with all her might, relieved she was untouched by her father.

"Oh my God, Chad, we have to take her with us! My dad might abuse her when he finds out I'm gone! I can't believe he stuck her in her crate up here! This used to be outside! What the hell else has he been doing?" She questioned aloud as she went to get a small travel bag with holes for Jasmine to go in.

"Ready to go? Hopefully your dog is quiet when we go downstairs," Chad warned.

"Oh when I'm holding her she doesn't bark. I'm ready," she whispered. Chad took the travel bag and her passport while she held Jasmine. They went back down the stairs and it was all going fine until Sonny's phone started mooing. Chad looked back at her to see her eyes wide and fearful! He tried to reach into her pocket for her phone, but they both jumped when they heard a voice.

"Allison is that you?" Steven Munroe asked drunkenly as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," she said resigned.

"Heard from your whore of a mother?" he asked.

"No," she said casually, not knowing when this conversation was going to turn ugly.

"She abandoned you anyway. The little slutty bitch was never worth it. I don't know why I ever married her," he slurred. Sonny put her hand over Chad's mouth to make sure he didn't talk. He was rambling on about Sonny's mom but his voice was coming closer. Sonny panicked and went down the stairs so Chad wouldn't be seen. Too late, her dad reached the bottom of the stairs just as she took a step down. Chad casually moved closer to her without touching her, but it helped both of them calm down a little bit.

"Oh, who is our guest, Allison? He looks familiar," her dad questioned.

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper," she motioned towards him even though she was carrying her dog.

"Why are you in my house?" he said, his voice starting to rise.

"Well, we're going out on a date tonight and she didn't have the right shirt on. Plus I wanted to meet her dog, cause I just love dogs!" Chad exclaimed like dogs were the best creatures in the universe. Her dad looked at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Allison Jillian Munroe, did you tell this boy something you shouldn't have?" her dad yelled. Sonny started shaking and Chad hoped her dad didn't notice.

"No, dad," she said unconvincingly.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! You're gonna regret it, I warned you!" He said and swung his fist at Sonny, whose arms were holding Jasmine. Chad lifted his arm up to block the blow from hitting her face.

"Sir, you don't want to do that," Chad warned.

"Whoever you are, you need to get out of my fucking house before I shoot you as an intruder!" He yelled and was about to swing at Sonny again. Chad stood in front of her and looked back at her just as he felt a fist connect with his head. Momentarily dazed, he shook his head before kneeing her father where it hurts. "I'm going to KILL you both! And your mother too!" He shouted after he went down on his knees in pain, giving Sonny and Chad enough time to run down the staircase and out the front door. Sonny was glad she left the car doors unlocked. The two jumped into the car and locked the doors. Sonny was shaking and crying from the experience. Her shaking hands dug through her purse to look for the keys. Chad took the purse from her and without their realizing, her dad had snuck to the car where the driver's side window was still open. He yanked onto Sonny's hair and pulled her head so she was out the window.

"Daddy, please don't hurt me. I'm your daughter!" He slapped her cheek with his free hand hard enough to leave a future mark. Chad angrily put all his weight on Sonny as he shoved his hand through the window to punch her father square in the face. He felt cuts on his fingers where his hands connected with her father's teeth. Surprised, her dad fell to the ground. He carefully pulled Sonny back into the car and he pressed the button for the window to go up. He cradled Sonny in his arms for a moment before lifting her into the passenger seat. Chad took the car keys he found, started the car, and drove away before Steven Munroe could hurt them again. He turned to look at Sonny when he could a minute later and found her curled into her hedgehog position against the window, her eyes shut tightly in fear.

"Sonny, we're gonna park your car at work and take my car before we catch our flight. He knows what your car looks like," he said. When they made it to work he pulled into a 'Mackenzie Falls' parking space just because it was right next to his car. Chad convinced her to hold Jasmine in one arm against her chest while he carried her over to his car. Just as they pulled out of the parking lot, sure enough they saw Sonny's dad stopping right in front of her car. A few minutes later they made it to the private jet and got on with no problems. The plane had 8 different seats so Chad motioned for Sonny to sit in one and he was going to sit behind her, because he thought she wanted some privacy. However, she grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the seat next to him. Chad, knowing this wasn't the right time to joke, was shocked at this gesture. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, and instinctively she felt herself relax into him. She was relaxed enough to sleep the whole flight.

A few hours later, Sonny woke up in a hotel room bed alone, dazed and confused. Panicked at being alone in the quiet room, she shot out of the hotel room and the door locked shut. She was too afraid to run so she allowed her back to crash against the wall and slid down until she reached the floor, hoping the right person would come along.

"Sonny?" Chad questioned as he showed up in front of her. Without a second though, Sonny lunged herself at him and jumped. Surprisingly, Chad was able to catch onto her small body in time. Her legs latched themselves around his waist as she buried her head in his shoulder. She squeezed him tight and he squeezed her back just as tightly. "Why are you out here? What happened?"

"I woke up and was afraid he'd come find me," she screamed in frustration, still hiding her face. A guest came out of the room next door with a curious look on his face as he took in the two people in the hallway. Realization appeared on the guest's face.

"Hey, aren't you-"

"Yes. Bye," Chad said before opening the key to his room, shutting the door, all while still holding onto Sonny.

"Why do I keep feeling this way?" She questioned angrily. "He's been hurting me for a few weeks now and you think I'd be used to it right now."

"Maybe you're just relieved that you finally told someone," he said while rubbing her back with one hand.

"Chad, I'm glad I told someone, but GOD I've been so dependent on you and it's only been like 5 hours! I'm not this kind of girl! Why am I feeling like this?" She asked no one in particular.

"Maybe you're falling for me," he teased.

"Shut up, Cooper," she said and hit his back with her hand.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you?" he smiled, enjoying teasing her.

"Oh, I SO can," she replied and got out of his grasp and brought her eyes right in front of his so they were only a few millimeters apart. "See? No physical contact at all and I still feel fine," she smiled at the way Chad gulped.

"Let's try something," Chad said. He gently moved Sonny over to the couch across the room and she sat down. "Stay there." He moved back a step maintaining eye contact with her. She looked alright, so Chad took a few more steps back. After another glance at her, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine, what are you trying to prove?" He was halfway across the room now and she looked normal still.

"Just be patient," he said. When he was three-fourths of the way across the room he looked up at her. He slowly turned around so his back was facing her. Moments later, he felt arms snake around his waist from behind. He couldn't help but hold back his smile.

"You proved your point, I'm dependent on you. Didn't I just say that?" Sonny said with annoyance.

"No, you're stronger than you think you are. I almost made it to the other side of the room and you were fine, but then I guess you just needed that closeness."

"I'm still not falling for you," she retorted for lack of anything else to say.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"You're still touching me, but whatever you sayyyyy," Chad sang out. "Anyways, we're going to film a show on Ellen and we better get going," he changed the topic.

"Hey, everyone! Coming up after this next commercial break, we'll be having Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper visiting. So if you gotta go get a drink of water, hurry up and be back in a few!" Ellen's voice could be heard as Chad and Sonny waited.

"Please welcome Sonny Munroe!" Ellen shouted. Music started playing as the stage director nudged Sonny to walk onto the stage. She thought she was going on at the same time as Chad and was caught off guard. She shyly bit her lip as she walked across to sit on the comfy couch next to Ellen. She was a little further away than Chad's little test, but she would prove to him that she wasn't dependent on him.

"Hey, Ellen! I've always wanted to be on your show," Sonny spoke.

"Yeahhh, you know I've always wanted to be on my show too," she joked. Sonny smiled timidly.

"So how is life as a newly discovered actress?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, it's so great! I love working with my crazy friends," she smiled.

"Anybody you like at the moment?"

"Nope, I'm single and loving life right now to be honest." At that moment she looked into the audience and saw her father in the second row glaring at her. She grabbed her water, suddenly very thirsty and fearful.

"Why does everyone go for the water when I ask relationship questions? You know, the Jonas Brothers did that to me the other day! I think you're hiding something from me," Ellen prompted.

"Nope, not hiding anything at all," she giggled nervously, making Ellen nod to know she was lying. Sonny looked over to where Chad was watching her and her eyes darted back and forth between him and her father a couple of times. Chad, understanding, looked over and his eyes widened. Sonny forced the tears to stay behind her makeup.

"I hear you and Chad Dylan Cooper were spotted outside a hotel room today," she continued.

"Oh yeah that. He just saw me running out of my room cause I saw a bug," the audience laughed, "so he tried to scare me by jumping out at me. It made me freak out and scream so I had to get him back," she muttered, trying but failing to pretend her dad was not physically closer to her than Chad was. She didn't understand why someone being right next to her could make her feel better than being 10 feet away or whatever.

"Oh, really?" Ellen looked at Sonny, who reached for her water to try to calm her muscles.

"Yeah, he whines like a girl when you mess with his hair," she lied, trying to find some way to get Chad up on stage.

"Do I, Sonny? Do I really?" Chad said from where he watched the show. He started walking over and so Ellen had the music guy play some music for him.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper everyone!" Ellen said as he sat down next to Sonny, shooting her a quick glance. He casually leaned back to stretch his arms and touched her briefly with his arm closest to her.

"Yes, you DO. Admit it," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't admit anything. Heeeeey, Sonny that wasn't fair, I wasn't ready!" He whined as Sonny reached over with one hand while he was talking and ruffled up his hair. Sonny grinned in success, and Chad glared at her while trying but failing to fix up his hair back the way it was. Sonny helped him fix it cause she felt guilty for doing that to him after he's helped her today. In retaliation, Chad put his hand on her head and ruffled it.

"You know what? I really don't care that my hair is messed up on Ellen's show right now."

"You're not even gonna try to fix it?" Chad pondered in amazement.

"No, Chad, because it doesn't take all of us 3 hours to do our hair. I just dry mine and it's done," she replied. The audience laughed at her comment about Chad, reminding Chad and Sonny that they weren't alone. Ellen watched the whole scene unfold.

"So, are you two dating? You seem awfully friendly," she asked, trying to get a line in.

"Haha yeah right. Sonny's from Chuckle City. Rival shows, remember?" Chad tated.

"There is wayyyy too much drama at the Falls for me," Sonny put in.

"Okay, let's take some questions from the audience," Ellen said. Immediately, lots of hands went up into the air, including Steven Munroe's. Sonny flinched, not wanting to know what he was going to ask. She shot Chad a look, desperately wishing she could cling to him like she has been doing all day. But doing that on television would not be too smart.

"Sonny, is Nico single?" a pretty girl around Nico's age asked.

"Oh yeah. By the way, his number is 555-0193, he really wants girls to call him and who better than his fans?" She said with a laugh as fans frantically reached for a pen to write it down.

"Can we have Chad's number?" a beautiful brunette asked, winking in Chad's direction. Chad smiled politely and Sonny found herself getting a little jealous, so she sighed just enough for Chad to hear. Ellen might have heard it too. Chad, hearing this, grinned even wider and the girl thought it was directed at her.

"Sorry, ladies, Chad's actually gay but he won't admit it to anyone," she said smugly. Gasps were heard throughout the audience. Chad's jaw dropped at how she had an attitude today. He was, dare he say, attracted to this jealous side of her.

"Yes! I finally got sweet little Sonny Munroe to get some backbone on national television! Nice comeback, Munroe," he said, "even though you're lying. This is my number by the way: 555-1442. But I'm really busy so I'll do what I can." Sonny smirked as she realized he gave them the phone number to people he didn't care for.

Sonny looked up just before seeing her dad walking onto the stage. Ellen looked confused at this random man walking on her set. Chad glanced up as well and instinctively stood up so he was standing in front of Sonny, who had also stood up in fear.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have to go back to your seat," Ellen said politely, alerting security at these words.

"Oh it's alright, I'm her father, aren't I, Allison?" he slurred at her. She cringed and moved closer to Chad so her face was hidden behind his back. Ellen looked unsure of what to do. Two big security guys walked towards the stage, but not before Steven lunged at Chad, his arms out, to knock him down on the floor in attempt to also knock Sonny down. But Chad was prepared and pushed Sonny into the couch so she wouldn't get hurt. Steven's hands got around his neck and started squeezing. Sonny started slapping his hands trying to get them off Chad's neck. "I told you this would end bad, Allison. Now come back home with me now or else he'll die instead of you."

Two security guards hit Steven to distract him into letting go of Chad. Chad gasped when he could breathe again and Sonny got up and kneeled down on the floor next to him. The two guards dragged her dad off the stage and probably locked him up somewhere. Chad looked up to see how Sonny was doing. She nodded to tell him she was alright, but he didn't believe her because he saw her eyes were a little red. He lifted a hand up to her face to wipe off one tear that rolled down her cheek. There were "Awwwws" in the audience. To hell with it, he thought, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and crushed her gently to his chest. Sonny's cheeks turned a deep crimson color in realization to what he was doing. She slowly pulled herself up from him to sit up and placed one of her hands on his neck tenderly to see how badly the bruises were.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. He was stupid and got caught. You're safe now," he whispered but his microphone picked up everything. Sonny gave him a small smile and at the sound of clapping, she closed her eyes in embarrassment before getting to her feet. She offered Chad a hand and he got up too. She tried to pull her hand away, but he only grasped it harder. The room was so silent that a pin dropping could have been heard, as cliché as that may sound.

"Well, guys, I think this may have been the most interesting show I've ever had!" Ellen exclaimed in shock. "Who wants to explain what just happened? I feel like we just had a Jerry Springer moment!"

"That was my father," Sonny said softly, not sure how to explain this to the public. Chad, honestly not caring at this point about his image, wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close in comfort.

"My show was actually Sonny's reality, but I'll let her say what she wants to about that," he said, also unsure of how to say things.

"Is he an alcoholic?" Ellen said quietly.

"He has been for the past few weeks," Sonny said slowly, looking up at Chad and shaking her head. He leaned next to her ear and cupped his free hand around it so the microphone wouldn't pick up on what he would say.

"Sonshine, if you tell the audience, we'll have so many witnesses to lock him up in jail for a long time," he whispered. As he whispered into her hear, he gave her a quick peck near her ear. She trembled at that and Chad smirked in appreciation. She elbowed him and that made the audience laugh.

"I'm sorry, this is hard for me to talk about," Sonny said to the audience as Chad pulled away from her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Ellen said seriously. "Want me to cut to commercial?" She asked Sonny. Sonny shook her head.

"All I can say is that the past few weeks, well, my dad has been very violent. Chad, of all people, found me crying this morning and made me see that I could trust him."

"No offense, Chad, but I thought you were a self-centered jerk?" Someone in the audience yelled. The rest of the audience laughed in agreement.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head," he smirked at the audience members. "Sonny's the only one who knows better. She actually makes me feel guilty!" he shuddered. Sonny smacked him again, making the audience roar with laughter.

"Ellen, will my dad really go to jail?" She asked. Ellen came over to her and squeezed her super tight, ignoring the fact that she and Chad were holding hands. Sonny winced as she felt pain. Chad carefully pulled her out of Ellen's tight reach. "Sorry, Ellen, I'm still healing," she said. Chad put a hand on each side of her waist and slid her shirt up just a couple of inches. The audience gasped at the colors they saw there.

"I know this will end up in papers, so it's good to have you on the show! Great show everyone, see you next time!" Ellen said as her final theme music started and stopped. Once the cameras were shut off, the three celebrities sighed deeply in sync.

"Sorry for all that drama," Sonny apologized. "We tried coming up here to do interviews to escape him but he obviously found me anyway."

"Hey, no worries! Now the world knows that you and Chad Dylan Cooper care about each other. I'm sure they will want to watch both of your shows even more now!"

"Mr. Condor will be happy," Chad replied. "Hey Sonshine, you wanna go back to Chuckle City?" Ellen smiled at his nickname and thought they were the cutest.

"Sure. Oh and Ellen, I've always wanted to tell you that your wedding with Portia was so beautiful! You two are so cute together!" Sonny complimented.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you! I was actually just thinking the same thing about you and Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Hopefully our cast mates agree. Those two shows have had a big rivalry since they both started."

"Well, I'm sure things will be fine. And as for things with your dad going to jail, I have all the information about the audience members and I myself can be a personal witness for you whenever this goes to court. Good luck with everything!" Ellen said.

"Thanks, you too, Ellen!" Chad and Sonny walked off the stage to go back to the hotel. They decided to stop a couple blocks before the hotel and walk there. Sonny was surprised that he still took her hand even though all the drama with her dad was over.

"Well, I need to get back to the hotel room and fix up my hair that someone just had to screw with on national television. I really appreciated that, Sonny," Chad said in his typical jerky self.

"Chad, why did you really help me? You never help anyone," Sonny questioned aloud.

"Ouch, that hurts," he snapped.

"I always think for a second you are finally showing me the real you, but then your cocky attitude just takes over again. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash," she tried to joke.

"I've never cared before, that's why," he muttered before realizing what he was admitting.

"You care about me?" she asked with surprise, looking up into his eyes.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He asked in disbelief that he doubted her.

"Well, you helped me out today of course, but then after that when Tawni came into the room you just acted like your typical jerky self again! And the same thing happened a few times today."

"Honestly, it's like I said on Ellen. You have always had some influence that made me care about you and I felt guilty when I saw you in your dressing room. I wish I could have punched your father, because I hate him for what he did to you. I helped you out today, because I hated seeing you in pain. I wanted my Sonny back," he admitted.

"Your Sonny?" she smiled at the thought.

"Yes, and I was really happy you couldn't keep your hands off me earlier. I'm crazy about you, but I won't ever admit that on national television. It would ruin my rep," he joked.

"Chad? I think everyone knows you like me after what happened today," she said rationally.

"Oh, right. Well, you're the only one who does see the real me and I'm not letting anyone else see it. It only works with you," he smiled.

"So I'm your Sonny and I guess that makes you my Chad since I'm the only one who sees that side of you," she spoke with a smile.

"Yep, you got it, Sonshine," Chad smiled. Sonny stopped walking all of a sudden and impulse took over. She placed her lips on Chad's and kissed him for a moment. Chad responded back, but they were in public so they couldn't kiss each other how they really wanted to. There'd be plenty of time for that on the plane if Sonny didn't fall asleep again. But she did.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Sonny, why did you go to Chad Dylan Pooper instead of us? We're your friends," Grady demanded to Sonny in front of Chad.

"I found her, smart one," Chad replied.

"Chad, be nice!" Sonny scolded and pouted at him. He smirked briefly at her pout.

"Even when I questioned you, Sonny, you wouldn't tell me," Tawni said sadly.

"Chad already got it out of me by that point, and my dad had told me he would kill me if I told anyone! Imagine if I had told 2 people, that's not something I could have dealt with."

"But really, we're your friends. Chad's always gonna be that stuck-up egostistical ass who only helps people if it benefits him," Grady put in.

"I actually care about Sonny, if you must know," Chad replied. He laughed at their jaws dropping and reached over to take her hand. "See? I told you you're the only one who knows me."

"You were right, and I'm kind of glad I have you all to myself," Sonny flirted, moving closer to him.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of me?" Chad smirked. Sonny frowned and hit him with her free hand for saying things like that.

"Remember how you said I couldn't keep your hands off of you? Well I don't think you can keep your hands off of me either, Chad," Sonny said in realization.

"Oh yeah? I don't believe you," he teased. In response, Sonny moved her face right up to his so their lips were only a few millimeters apart.

"You're mine, Chad, so you better believe it," she smiled as he felt her breath on his lips. How was it she drove him insane like this?

"Oh yeah? Well, you're mine too, so I can touch you if I want," he said. And before Sonny could make a snappy comeback, Chad closed the space between them and crashed his lips to hers, molding their two bodies so perfectly together. She melted at his touch and moaned as their lips opened up to each other. They stayed like this despite the fact that there was now drama over in Chuckle City. Nico and Grady ran away shouting "My eyes! They burn!" Zora looked amused and said, "Knew he wasn't evil, they were all wrong." And Tawni, shocked at what had just happened, decided to be blissfully ignorant and she claimed, "I'm still the pretty one!" Sonny smiled briefly at that statement before molding her lips back to Chad's.


End file.
